


Spiders

by Sassy_assassin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fire, Hawke is afraid of spiders, M/M, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_assassin/pseuds/Sassy_assassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke is hungry, but a spider is blocking his path to food in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> The premise for this is ridiculous, but I saw a prompt about your otp destroying a building to get rid of a spider, and I have multiple tests/projects that I was avoiding, so this happened.

Hawke eyed the spider sitting on the kitchen counter. It was a fairly large spider for house spider standards, and Hawke had no intention of getting close to it. He watched it carefully as he attempted to skirt around it, staying as far away from the thing as possible to get into the room. The spider seemed to be watching him back, carefully observing Hawke’s every move. As Hawke took another step into the room, the spider moved towards him, and he froze mid-step. 

“This is ridiculous.” Hawke muttered out loud. “It’s just a stupid spider!” he laughed humorlessly. His laughter died down as the spider began to move again and Hawke took a step back. Hawke’s eyes darted from the spider to the chips on the counter. He edged towards it, but the spider had taken up residence next to the bag. Hawke looked up to see if he could get something else to eat from the pantry instead, but realized he would have to get too close to the spider. He would have to practically brush against the counter where the spider currently was in order to get to the pantry in the small kitchen. His stomach made a rumbling noise, reminding Hawke that he had still not eaten anything, and his face hardened in resolve. If he made a mad dash for the pantry he could get inside, grab something to eat, and run back out of the kitchen. Hawke narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath. He leapt towards the pantry door, certainly not making an undignified shriek as he went past the spider’s current location. He jumped inside and closed the door behind him, breathing a sigh of relief to be temporarily safe from the beast tormenting him in his kitchen. Once inside, he looked around surveying his options for food. He grabbed his second favorite flavor of chips, the first being the ones currently being guarded by the spider like a pile of gold by a dragon. Hawke took a deep breath, steeling himself to open the door and run back out of the kitchen. He slowly pushed the door open, looking towards the counter where the spider should have been. A confused expression came over his face as Hawke searched for the spider, unable to locate it. Suddenly a small black blur came into focus in front of his face and Hawke froze. He watched in horror as the spider slowly lowered itself down from the ceiling. He opened his mouth to scream, then thought better of it, as having a spider in his mouth would just be adding to his problems. He quickly backed into the open pantry, closing the door again. He sat down in the pantry, breathing hard, trying not to freak out about how close the spider was to him. He pulled out his phone and started desperately dialing. 

“Fenris! Oh thank the maker you answered.” Hawke sighed in relief as he heard the call connect. 

“Hawke?” Fenris answered, slightly concerned at the shakiness in Hawke’s voice. “Is something the matter?” 

“Fenris it trapped me in the pantry!” Hawke whispered urgently, as if the spider could hear him if he talked too loud. 

“What!? Hawke, what trapped you in the pantry!?” Fenris asked, now seriously worried. An answer never came as Fenris heard a scream from Hawke and a clatter from what he assumed was Hawke’s phone dropping. 

“Hawke!? Hawke!” Fenris yelled, swearing when there was no response. He stood up suddenly, getting weird looks from the people around him and started rushing back towards their apartment. 

Hawke looked at the spider, which had suddenly crept underneath the door of the pantry, and crept next to his dropped phone. He thought he heard muffled yelling, but was too focused on the spider. This one was different than the one that had been on the counter, meaning that there were multiple spiders presently occupying his kitchen. He quickly looked around for something to deal with the spider that was way too close to him in the small pantry, and found a lighter. He figured it was long enough to poke the spider, which would make it crawl away. The thought of even getting close enough to do that terrified him, but he had no other choice. He took a deep breath and lunged at the spider, causing it to scuttle back out of the pantry while simultaneously reaching for the pantry door. He had hoped to sprint out of the kitchen as soon as the spider had cleared the path, but it was still in the middle of the kitchen floor. Hawke crept towards it, bracing himself to just jump over the cursed thing, when he ran into a spider web. He immediately freaked out, trying to get it off of him. Hawke turned the lighter on so a flame emitted forth, and waved it around like a madman, attempting to cleanse the entire kitchen of any other spider-related problems. While waving the lighter around, he jumped over the spider, feeling victorious as he finally escaped the kitchen. He smiled triumphantly back at the spiders in the kitchen, his smile turning into a look of horror as he realized the dish towel had caught on fire. He looked on as the flames traveled from the towel to the curtains around the window above the sink. 

“Fenris is going to kill me.” Hawke whispered in dismay as the fire alarm started blaring throughout the apartment. 

Fenris pulled up to the apartment building, his eyes widening in alarm at the amount of flashing lights in the parking lot. He remembered Hawke’s call, and his heart raced as he jumped out of the car. People were milling about outside the apartment building, some trying to figure out what was going on, and others simply looking bored waiting to be let back into their homes. Fenris pushed his way through the crowd of people, making his way to the front. A police officer stopped him from going any further.

“All residents need to remain outside the building until the fire department gives the all clear.” The officer stated. Fenris glared at the other man, causing even the police officer to look slightly nervous at his stormy expression. 

“You cannot stop me.” He spat out, knowing that he should not be yelling at a police officer, but his fear for Hawke overshadowed his reason. The police officer’s face darkened, but at that moment Fenris heard someone yell his name. He turned towards the voice, to see Hawke sitting in the back of an ambulance. Fenris saw a paramedic nod at Hawke, giving him the all-clear.

“Hawke!” Fenris yelled, relief evident in his voice. Hawke stood up as Fenris rushed over to him. “I was afraid something had happened.” Fenris grabbed him, and Hawke was scared for a second that Fenris really was angry at him, before he felt Fenris’s lips on his own. Hawke’s initial shock wore off as he grinned at Fenris. 

“You’re not mad?” Hawke asked, still smiling at the other man. Fenris scowled back at him. 

“Why would I be mad?” Fenris asked. Hawke gave him a sheepish grin. 

“Alright sir, the fire is out in your apartment. There was only minimal damage so you can probably return as soon as all the firefighters are out.” a police officer said as he came up to them. Hawke gave Fenris a nervous look, then replied to the officer. 

“Uh, thanks.” He said, feeling Fenris’s stare on him as the officer left. 

“What happened Hawke?” Fenris asked, his voice gaining a slightly harder edge to it now that he knew Hawke was okay. “You said you were trapped, hiding out in the pantry. I thought you were in danger.” 

“Look, it really was an accident. There was a spider, a big one!” Hawke explained defensively. “I was hungry, it blocked my path out of the pantry, there was a lighter, and then everything was on fire.” He said all in a rush in an attempt to placate Fenris, who was becoming increasingly angrier and more confused. 

“A spider.” Fenris stated in disbelief. Hawke gave him a guilty look. 

“You know I…spiders…” Hawke flailed his hands in an effort to convey what he meant, clearly uncomfortable. Fenris knew Hawke had a deathly fear of spiders, but he still couldn’t believe how that had led to all of this chaos. Fenris eventually just sighed, and gave up on deciphering Hawke’s explanation for now.

“I’m just glad you’re alright.” Fenris finally responded. Hawke beamed down at him, happy that Fenris wasn’t angry. Fenris’s expression changed to a more somber one. 

“Don’t ever do that again Hawke. I thought I’d lost you” he said as placed a hand on the side of Hawke’s face.

“I’m fine. Promise.” Hawke answered, feeling bad that he’d made Fenris worry so much. “Those curtains above the kitchen sink didn’t fare quite as well though.” He joked. Fenris chuckled and smiled up at Hawke. 

“I liked those curtains. You’ll have to make it up to me somehow.” Fenris smirked. 

“I’ll think of a way.” Hawke grinned as he leaned down to kiss Fenris again.


End file.
